Magnet
by KiitCh0une
Summary: \UA, pas vraiment FFXIII ni Versus, Song Fic sur Magnet de Vocaloid/ Elle est Lightning. L'enfant de la tempête. La foudre? Non, un éclair. Elle frappe et disparaît. Elle est effacée. Invisible.  Mais lui la voit. One-shot.


**Bonjour bonjour!  
><strong>Revoici Kitchoune dans un One Shot (encore xD) non Yaoi cette fois et... Sur FF XIII et Versus XIII!  
>Alors, pour éviter la confusion...<br>Disons que cette fic n'a pas vraiment lieu dans FF XIII, mais plus probablement dans FF Versus XIII (et je dis probablement car évidemment on en sait rien). En gros, vous en faite un peu ce que vous voulez (je parle du lieu!), j'ai juste vraiment reprit la pose assise de Noctis à un moment, sans vraiment insister x) Bref, tout ça pour ne rien dire! Wouhou :D Qui dit mieux?

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy et ses persos kidnappés par moi. Mais Square envoyer bombe sur maison de moi. Alors moi rendre les persos sans faire d'histoire quand suis revenue et ai vu l'ampleur des dégats (et la taille de leur tanks aussi).  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Lightning/Noctis, à sens unique? A vous de choisir.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K. Y a pas grand chose qui peux choquer... Enfin par que je sache Oo  
><strong>La remarque qui sert à rien: <strong>Yep il est sept heures du mat xD (faites pas comme moi les gens c'est pas sérieux).

Sur ce, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Magnet - Aimant<strong>

_Un vague geste de la main.  
>Lightning s'inclina et se retira à reculons.<br>Elle referma la porte derrière elle, silencieusement.  
>C'était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Être silencieuse. Discrète. Se fondre et disparaître.<em>

_C'était un peu handicapant, de n'être parfois qu'une ombre.  
>Mais c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait besoin d'elle.<em>

_C'était d'autant plus ironique qu'il semblait être le seul à lui accorder de l'importance. A faire attention à elle.  
>A savoir quand elle était là. Et non pas l'ignorer. <em>

_Elle sourit en ouvrant la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle descendit le grand escalier du hall. Ses pas ne résonnèrent pas.  
>Discrète.<br>Même l'écho ne savait pas la trouver, et ce même malgré l'immensité de la pièce.  
>Le tapis rouge sur lequel elle posa les pieds n'eut pas besoin d'étouffer le bruit de ses bottes.<br>Elle atteignit la dernière marche et disparut entre deux colonnes, derrière une nouvelle porte.  
>Elle traversa à nouveau le couloir qui était lié à une petite pièce ovale. L'odeur du café se mélangeant à celle du thé vint flotter devant son visage.<br>Elle sourit en agitant la main devant son nez. L'odeur se dissipa à peine.  
>Cid Raines ne la salua que lorsqu'elle fit grincer une chaise en la remettant à sa place.<br>Il ne l'avait pas remarquée.  
>Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et, sans un mot, quitta la pièce ovale pour se diriger vers sa chambre.<br>Lui ne la questionna pas.  
>Lightning haussa les épaules. Il ne devait même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était sortie.<em>

_Discrète. Effacée.  
>Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture en satin rouge. Dire qu'elle était logée au palais. Si on lui avait dit, un jour, elle en aurait sûrement rit.<br>Elle que personne ne remarquait… Sauf lorsqu'elle était impliquée dans un conflit.  
>Là, chacun faisait attention à elle. Car les coups de Lightning pouvaient être la dernière chose que vous sentiez dans votre vie.<br>Alors Lightning se battait. Parfois sans raison. Juste pour qu'on lui accorde de l'importance. Juste pour que chacun se dise « Oui, cette fille est en face de moi ». Pour qu'on sache qu'elle aussi existait._

_Elle serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés.  
>Et maintenant, elle était ici parce qu'elle s'était battue. Parce qu'on l'avait remarquée.<br>Non. Parce qu'il l'avait remarquée. Pas pendant son combat, comme tous les autres, mais après. Il était venu lui demander si elle était blessée.  
>Elle l'aurait bien frappé pour lui montrer que tout allait très bien, mais il était le premier à la voir. A reconnaître son existence.<br>Le prince.  
><em>

**Une petite flamme brûle au bord de mon coeur.**  
><strong>Sans prévenir, elle s'est transformée en une passion brûlante.<strong>  
><strong>Mon papillon, voletant ça et là avec peine,<strong>  
><strong>Est tombé au creux de tes mains.<strong>

_Alors elle était restée juste… Immobile. Et silencieuse. A le fixer.  
>Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse la voir. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Lui pouvait la voir.<br>Il avait sourit. Demandé son nom.  
>« Lightning ».<br>Lightning. L'enfant de la tempête. La foudre. Non, un éclair. Ca lui allait bien. Elle frappait avec force avant de disparaître. Oui. Définitivement, ça lui allait bien.  
>Mais à nouveau, il avait sourit.<br>Lightning. La seule à briller lorsque le ciel s'assombrissait et pleurait, disait il.  
>Elle s'était mordue la lèvre.<br>Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait sourit et pleuré en même temps._

_Il l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui demandant d'être sa tempête.  
>D'être ses yeux et sa force. D'être la foudre qui apparaîtrait sans qu'on s'y attende, et de frapper sans cesser de briller.<em>

_Elle avait refermé ses bras sur sa nuque en lui promettant de n'être que l'électricité entre ses mains. Il avait doucement secoué la tête en souriant. _

_Six ans qu'elle n'avait pas rompu sa promesse._

**Je suis prisonnière de tes doigts, des lèvres jusqu'à la langue.**  
><strong>Même si c'est quelque chose qui ne peut être autorisé, les flammes sont encore plus hautes.<strong>

_Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sans lâcher son oreiller.  
>Six ans qu'elle pouvait côtoyer le prince. Qu'il lui parlait. Qu'il la voyait. Qu'il l'écoutait. Et six ans qu'il lui confiait jusqu'à sa vie. Six ans qu'elle était La personne de confiance.<br>Six ans qu'elle brûlait pour lui. Qu'elle se consumait à chaque mot prononcé._

_Que chaque action qu'elle effectuait était empreinte d'un désir de perfection juste pour voir son sourire._

_Six ans que l'éclair avait eu le coup de foudre. Quelle ironie.  
>Si on lui avait dit plus tôt, qu'elle devrait attendre quatorze ans de sa vie avant de le rencontrer, elle aurait vécu ces quatorze années avec impatience.<br>Elle secoua la tête.  
>Ca lui reprenait. Elle ressassait à nouveau le passé. <em>

_Elle se redressa sur le matelas, laissa tomber le coussin et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Les jardins du palais étaient vides. Même les gardes habituellement postés étaient absents. Lightning tiqua.  
>Elle savait les pays en paix, mais un attentat n'était pas impossible.<br>Elle ressortit rapidement de sa chambre, se promettant de montrer aux gardes, dès qu'elle les aurait trouvés, pourquoi elle était la Foudre du Prince.  
>Dans la petite pièce ovale, Cid Raines avait disparu.<br>Personne dans le hall non plus. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et monta les marches.  
>C'est quand elle remarqua que les gardes postés devant la grande porte de la chambre du Prince étaient également absents qu'elle paniqua.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte, se mit à courir dans le couloir et poussa enfin les battants de la chambre._

**Je veux t'embrasser, je veux que tu me dises**  
><strong>Que tu ne penses pas que c'est une erreur.<strong>  
><strong>Je veux que tu m'embrasses, je veux que tu me refasses à ta façon.<strong>  
><strong>Je veux me noyer dans ce moment de fascination.<strong>

_Un lit vide lui fit face.  
>Respirer.<br>Se calmer.  
>Réfléchir.<br>Après tout, il était dans la salle du trône la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté.  
>Elle fit demi tour en courant. Le couloir resta silencieux à son passage. Pas un seul écho.<br>Discrète.  
>Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte qui ne grinça pas. Elle glissa sur le tapis rouge, retrouva son équilibre en quelques dixièmes de seconde et s'immobilisa. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.<br>Elle remonta les grands escaliers et passa sous l'arche de pierre. Elle tira la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle tira plus fort. Soupira. Et poussa. Le battant ne fit aucun bruit en lui cédant le passage. Elle leva les yeux vers le trône, espérant le trouver dans sa position habituelle, assit, les jambes croisées, le menton sur sa main alors que ses yeux ennuyés luttaient pour ne pas se fermer._

_Mais seul le trône était à sa place.  
>Elle porta une main à sa gorge en croyant s'étouffer.<br>Où ? Quand ? Comment ?_

_Sa faute. Elle aurait dû être présente.  
>Son cœur se serra. Elle se refusa à poser un genou à terre et fit demi-tour à nouveau. <em>

_Insupportable.  
>Elle avait vécu quatorze ans sans lui. Elle ne recommencerait pas.<em>

_La porte ne claqua pas derrière elle.  
>Toujours ce silence. Cette discrétion.<br>A bien y penser, même les meubles du palais l'ignoraient._

_Elle redescendit les marches, ne sachant pas où aller, où chercher.  
>Mais sachant qu'elle devait tout de même y aller. Et chercher.<em>

_Elle ne recommencerait pas._

**A chaque seconde qui passe, il est de plus en plus dur pour moi de me retenir.**  
><strong>Si c'est cela l'amour, je veux bien le porter sur mes épaules.<strong>  
><strong>Cet "étrange sentiment" est devenu un immense désir insupportable.<strong>  
><strong>Je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin du monde s'il le fallait.<strong>

_Elle glissa dans l'escalier. Tomba à la renverse. Son dos heurta un angle. Elle serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre. Elle n'en avait pas envie non plus à vrai dire. Elle se releva et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, se moquant de savoir si elle allait encore chuté.  
>Elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu du grand hall, les bras ballants, le regard un peu vide.<br>Elle se mordit la lèvre. Que faire ?_

_« P… Prince… »_

_Un son étouffé qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber au milieu de cette grande salle.  
>Les colonnes semblaient la narguer. Elles ne seraient jamais seules. <em>

_C'était stupide, d'envier de la pierre.  
>Elle posa ses mains au sol, libérant ses genoux d'un peu de poids.<br>_

_« Prince… »_

_Le murmure devint à peine audible. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, leva la tête, fixa l'entrée, et attendit.  
>Le silence ne se brisa pas. Elle trembla. Et entoura son corps de ses bras.<br>De l'eau glissa sur ses joues. Elle leva la tête.  
>Stupide. Il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir à l'intérieur du palais.<em>

_Sa vision se troubla légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux._

**Si mon coeur se perd, je serai facilement soulagée**  
><strong>Si nous avions ne serait-ce qu'un instant de tendresse entre nous.<strong>

_Il ne lui restait… Plus rien ? Avait elle imaginé le palais et ses occupants ? Le prince… Et sa promesse ?_

_Lui enlevait –on à présent les chimères pour lesquelles elle croyait vivre ?_

_Allait elle ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait juste dormi un peu trop longtemps ?  
>Allait elle se réveiller dans une ruelle, les muscles douloureux, se souvenant plus de son rêve que du combat qui s'était probablement déroulé ?<em>

_Etait ce une façon de lui faire admettre que c'était sans espoirs ?  
>Discrète. Silencieuse. Effacé. Mais utile… Ca lui était interdit ?<em>

_Peut être…  
>Ca lui semblait si doux… Evidemment que ça ne pouvait être réel.<br>Elle rit. Dans ce hall désert, elle se mit à rire, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
>Ses rires ne résonnèrent pas contre les murs immaculés. Se trouvait elle toujours dans le hall, d'ailleurs ?<em>

_Avait il un jour existé ?_

_Elle avait donc juste imaginé… Jusqu'à son étreinte, ce jour là ? Elle avait imaginé sa voix, rêvé son sourire, et tout fuyait comme ça ?_

_Son corps se crispa.  
>Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux à présent.<br>Discrète et silencieuse.  
>Même ses pleurs ne perçaient pas le silence.<em>

_Lightning. Un éclair. Ca lui allait bien. Elle frappait avec force avant de disparaître. Ca lui allait bien._

_C'était la seule explication.  
>Lightning. <em>

_Voilà qu'elle s'assombrissait et pleurait avant même que le ciel n'ait porté un nuage. _

_Elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable. Six ans qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça.  
>Non. Ces six années n'avaient jamais vraiment été…<em>

**Ce rêve n'est jamais revenu.**  
><strong>Il n'y a aucune chance pour nous dans ce monde.<strong>  
><strong>Si nous nous touchons, je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière et c'est très bien comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>Tu es tout pour moi.<strong>

_Un contact froid contre son flanc. Le sol. Elle s'était laissé glisser. Sa main chercha à s'accrocher à quelque chose. N'importe quoi.  
>Mais le sol était parfaitement lisse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, secouée de tremblements alors que de ses yeux coulait la pluie de son âme.<br>Le palais, silencieux, apparaissait toujours devant ses yeux. Elle essuya ses larmes en se redressant. Autour d'elle, tout semblait encore si réel...  
>Elle aurait préféré que la pierre ne soit pas si froide contre son corps, que les murs ne paraissent pas si blancs à ses yeux. Elle aurait préféré que le rêve s'achève plutôt que de la faire encore et encore espérer.<em>

_Ses yeux rougis piquaient. Elle les ignora et se leva. Elle marcha jusqu'à une de ces saloperies de colonnes.  
>Et frappa.<br>Elle serra les dents quand sa main rencontra le bloc. Et posa finalement son front contre la construction._

_"Noc...Tis..."_

_Un souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle voulait bien oublier son rêve. Le palais. Les six années. Les autres.  
>Mais par pitié, qu'on lui laisse le droit de croire qu'il était réel. Qu'il avait, un jour, tendu la main en lui demandant si elle était blessée.<em>

_La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle sentit le vent venir la frôler.  
><em>

_"Eh bien, eh bien..."_

_Elle tressaillit. _

**L'anxiété arrive avec l'aube pour me trouver sanglotante.**

**Quand tu m'a chuchoté "tout va bien", n'étaient-ce pas des larmes que j'ai entendues dans ta voix ?**

_Elle se retourna lentement. Il sourit._

_Il essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de main. _

_Pourquoi était il là?  
>Elle secoua la tête et, sans réfléchir, se blottit contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras.<br>Surpris, il finit par la serrer contre lui également._

_Elle resta silencieuse, la tête contre son torse. Quel étrange prince._

_Elle ne donna pas de raison à ses larmes.  
>Il n'en avait pas besoin.<br>Il savait. Il savait déjà. Il comprenait._

_Il avait appris à la comprendre... Non.  
>Il avait toujours su pourquoi et comment elle agissait.<em>

_Elle était ses yeux et sa force.  
>Une partie de lui.<em>

_Il la sentit trembler contre lui. Elle ne sanglotait plus, mais son corps trahissait ses inquiétudes.  
>Il la serra plus fort et passa une main dans ses cheveux.<em>

_"Tout va bien."  
><em>

_Elle hocha la tête. Et finit par le lâcher._

_Il sourit à nouv eau et jeta un oeil à la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna vers elle et lui tendit la main._

_Quel étrange prince.  
>Elle avança la sienne, hésitante, et il finit par la saisir. Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Sans brusquerie. Il ne lui faisait pas mal.<em>

_Elle leva les yeux en le suivant, préférant fixer son dos que de se concentrer sur leur destination.  
>Elle ne posa aucune question.<br>Discrète. Silencieuse._

_Elle aurait voulu se serrer à nouveau contre lui.  
>Mais elle avait déjà abusé de sa gentillesse. Un prince n'aurait jamais dû s'abaisser à un tel acte. Surtout envers elle.<br>Rêvait elle toujours?  
>Peut-être pas en fin de compte.<br>Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Alors elle préféra les concentrer sur lui._

**Je veux t'embrasser, je veux que tu me dises**

**Que tu ne penses pas que c'est une erreur.**

**Je veux que tu m'embrasses, je veux que tu me refasses à ta façon.**

**Je veux me noyer dans ce moment de fascination.**

_Il la poussa finalement dans la pièce suivante.  
>Elle tituba avant de reprendre son équilibre. Elle leva les yeux.<br>Et lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge, chacun s'aperçut enfin qu'elle était là.  
>Ils sourirent tous faiblement, gênés de ne pas l'avoir vue lors de son arrivée.<br>Discrète. Effacée.  
>Et enfin ils applaudirent en riant de leur propre bêtise.<em>

_"Joyeux anniversaire, Lightning!"_

_Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche._  
><em>Comment? Pourquoi?<em>  
><em>Elle secoua la tête et les larmes revinrent. Elle rit.<em>  
><em>Ils se turent.<em>

_"Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire..."_

_Alors pourquoi était elle aussi touchée?_  
><em>C'était une petite attention de leur part qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas transparente... Mais ils se trompaient.<em>  
><em>La main du prince vint se poser sur son épaule.<em>  
><em>Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, à nouveau, profita de son sourire.<em>

_"Bien sûr que si. Ca fait sept ans aujourd'hui."_

_Un murmure parcourrut l'assemblée des gardes et autres domestiques. Sept ans?_  
><em>Evidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre...<em>  
><em>Elle sentit à nouveau ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues.<em>  
><em>Cette journée allait probablement avoir raison d'elle.<em>  
><em>Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.<em>  
><em>Il comprit.<em>  
><em>Il serait le seul à la voir comme ça. Il invita chaque personne à boire et se régaler sans plus attendre alors qu'elle s'appuyait à l'ombre d'un mur. Inutile. Ils ne la voyaient déjà plus.<em>  
><em>Discrète. Silencieuse. Disparue.<em>  
><em>Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle.<em>  
><em>Et sourit.<em>  
><em>Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une illusion.<em>

_"Encore une chose..."_

_Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens._  
><em>Tout ce qu'il voudrait.<em>  
><em>Il prit sa main et la releva. Elle rougit lorsqu'il y déposa ses lèvres.<em>  
><em>Elle détourna les yeux. Que voulait dire tout cela?<em>  
><em>Il sourit.<em>

_"Mon cadeau.""_

_Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fixa sa main qu'il avait enfin rendue._  
><em>Elle déplia ses doigts, qu'il avait resserrés lors de son étrange action, et y découvrit un pendenif. Il ressemblait à... Un éclair. Une pointe de rose en son centre, simplement pour décourer l'acier qui brillait.<em>  
><em>Elle sourit et leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.<em>

_Noublie jamais. La seule qui brille encore quand le ciel s'assombrit et pleure._

_Elle referma la main et la serra contre sa poitrine._  
><em>Oui.<em>  
><em>Elle était Lightning. Ses yeux et sa force. Pour toujours.<em>

**Je suis attirée par toi comme un aimant.**

**Même si je partais, nous nous retrouverions à nouveau.**

**Je t'ai touché, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et c'est très bien comme ça.**

**Tu es tout pour moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari!<strong>

C'est très joyeux tout cela n'est ce pas? x)  
>Alors je sais, je <strong>sais<strong> que je n'ai probablement pas exploité Magnet de la meilleure façon qui soit... Et je m'en excuse! Mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'utiliser sur ce couple 3  
>Ensuite, je sais aussi que c'est limite guimauve (limite je suis sympa), et que Lightning pleure... Beaucoup. Enfin par rapport à l'image que j'ai d'elle. Mais dites vous qu'en six ans, elle à pleuré deux jours en fait.<br>Vous êtes juste pas tombé au bon moment xD  
>Sinon... Bah pas plus.<p>

Review? Et j'vous offre... Euh... La mitraillette que Square a oublié chez moi? :3  
>(Rêvez pas je plaisante je la <strong>garde<strong> è-é Souvenir de ma presque-victoire!)


End file.
